ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
18 Light and 32 Darkness
They are at the Round room and they saw Ace All: Ace! They are gonna get him, but an Orange Robot Monkey just stopped ???: Leave my new vessel. Tech: "Vessel"? ???: Of course. We originally had our sights set on you. But, you developed a certain... Resistance to darkness, Duck. So we did what the Sword die, and moved down the list. Buster... Now, there was a worthy candidate. But, unfortunately, he became two aware of himself and return to Ace. Organization 18 Animal's true goal, is to divers Skeleton King's heart among thirty two vessels. Thanks to you and Ace, we learned not all our candidates were fit for the task. But,we managed to make up the difference. And now, Ace, the thirty two vessel, is within our grasp. Duck: Thirty two... Skeleton King Then all the Members has appeared Tech: What happening? ???: The Real Organization 18 Animals and new members. Duck: The Organization Animal? Mandarin: I am Mandarin from the past. My master gave me a task- to visit the splintered versions of himself in many worlds, and ensure they gathered here today. Duck: From the past? Mandarin: There are restrictions to movement through time. First, you have to leave your bodies behind to do it. Then, there must be a version of you waiting at the destination, Duck. Upon arrival, you can only make forward as per the laws of time. And you cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen. Rev: What have you done now? Mandarin: My future master would arrived soon. They saw a Darkness from that Sit Mandarin: Then, time of all of us will return to normal, and I will go back to my era to live the life fate has in store. He can vouch for that. Then a Light appeared and it was Bugs Bugs: Stopza! It stop time and Duck, Tech and Rev saw Bugs Bunny Bugs: I should have take direction in Albuquerque. All: Bugs! Bugs: Look, there's no time. Get my Grandson, so we can leave! We can't stop them much long. Duck: Alright. Then Mandarin appears and he blast Bugs All: Bugs! Mandarin: I told you to leave my Vessel! Tech: How come you can move? He summon his sword Bugs: (Gasp) Oh boy. Are you... Mandarin: Be gone. They have been teleported in this realm of time and they are fighting him and they defeated him and they are back in the Round Room Bugs: You okay? Tech: Yeah, we are. Then the Spell is gone and then Bug saw Skeleton King Bugs: Skeleton King! We were right about you! They saw him at the Higher Sit Skeleton King: All of this was decided. My twelves would welcome me here on this day, when I would return a complete person. It is the future which lies beyond my sight. Bugs: Why are you doing this for? Skeleton King In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the Blade of Power, Digi-blade and X-blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the "Warrior War, Digimon War, Keyblade War." The violent clash shattered the Blade of Power into Fifty pieces- eighteen of light, and thirty two of darkness. And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again. I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the Blade of Power, but the attempt ended in failure. In my eagerness, I had lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal. I acted rashly. I can admit that now. Bugs Look so angry Bugs: What you did back there -you have been mistaken-changed the destinies of five of my friends! Skeleton King: Hm, but destiny is never left to chance. I merely guided them to their proper places. The broken monkey who failed to be the blade... the misguided master who sacrificed themselves for a friend and the feckless youth who became my new vessel. Rev: Bugs, you knew about this all along? Tech: But why? Bugs: I couldn't find a way to save them. But I wanted to believe that their sacrifice stopped him for good. Why? How was I so blind? I should've seen it, as soon as Black Doom started gathering the seven princesses of heart. Skeleton King: Of course, They were all my doing. I used the evil lord to find seven pure lights for me, just as I prepared thirty two of my Vessel to fill with pure darkness. Duck: But you have failed. Ace stopped you in your tracks on both counts. Skeleton King: Of course., he did. That Dull, an ordinary bunny- a warrior wielder so unlike any I have ever seen. However, I have not abandoned my ambitions- the eighteen Guardian of Light and Thirty Two of Darkness (Laugh) Mickey: Eighteen guardians of light? Well, for warriors wielders, there's me and Duck, Tech, Rev and Ace. And my 5 missing friends, that's 10. Then the eighteen would be... He look at Throne Bugs: That means...the thirty Two seekers of darkness... Skeleton King: Yes, little bunny. Perceptive. But Ace and another on your list belong to me now. And that puts you five guardians short. But worry not. All of the pieces are destined to appear. Your eighteen of lights just like my thirty two darknesses, whose final clash will beget the prize I seek-- Skeleton King & Bugs: The Blade of Power! Skeleton King has Summon his sword Skeleton King: But first, the thirty Two darknesses shall be united. All the seats have been filled. And now the last vessel shall bear my heart like the rest! He waves his hand and then Ace's sit has rise up Bugs: No! All: Ace! They are gonna save him but Enma slams Bugs against one as Tech, Rev and Duck is knocked to the ground by Mephiles. Ace's throne reaches Skeleton King's height and he laughs quietly. He holds up his sword, waving his hand over it. It pulses with red energy and he raises it high. With a swift motion, he points it at Ace. Duck, Tech, Rev and Bugs watch helplessly as a glowing heart speeds toward Ace from the end of Skeleton King's Sword. It nearly reaches Ace before there is an explosion Bugs: He did it! Enma: You! In a flurry of flames, Kennu stands on the throne, holding a lifeless Ace in one hand and his weapon in the other Rick: Ken! Kenny: Ken? Please. The name's Kenny. Got it memorized? Rick: You don't have to be here! Kenny: Promises to keep. I'll always be there to get my friends back. What, bad timing? He look at Skeleton King Kenny: You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now, let's find out what happens! Rick: What now, you Skeleton Head? Our time is up! And then the Black Coated Person is attacking Kenny and it was Kenny: Phillip. He stared at him. Bugs use his sword to slash Enma, then Duck and his friends use their Sword to slash Mephiles and they disappeared, and they were above Them Duck: What are you doing here, Ken? Lea: Haven't you heard? My name is... (Sigh) Fine, you can use my nickname. So let's get out of here! Bugs: Alright! Then Mephiles has Summon his Guardian and then it grab Duck, Tech, Rev and Bugs and then a Shooting star has hit the Guardian and it disappeared, it was Daffy, Wile and Yes who saved them Daffy: Let's make sure we don't do that. Wile: Alright. Taz: (Gibberish) Bugs: Daffy, Taz, Wile! You rescued us! Then Skeleton King and the Organization Animal member are fading. Skeleton King: We are out of time. Neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved, and we must all return whence we came. But, the gathering of the eighteen and the thirty two is nigh. Skeleton King: Let us finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together! They are gone now Category:Transcripts